My Promise
by Pastapox
Summary: A short one-shot written for my friend's birthday because she absolutely loves Edward Elric.


**Author note: Okay, so my best friend, Emily, is obsessed with Edward Elric. So for her birthday, I wrote her this little one-shot for her and she freaked out. Seriously, she probably said 'thank you' about 100 times. Please Enjoy my EdwardxEmily story, and I can't wait to read your reviews!  
**

* * *

The rough bark digs into the skin on my feet as I reach up to grab another clump of fruit. Just this morning, Winry insisted that I go pick berries for her latest pie recipe. She's been overly _obsessed_ with baking ever since she visited Central with Edward, and as always, Winry makes up some excuse of being too busy to pick her own ingredients. But I really don't mind helping, it's not like I have anything better to do anyways.

Carefully, I pluck the berries off the tree and shift my arm to put them in the basket I carry. The wind begins to pick up and swirl around me, sending the branches swaying and my hair flying around my face. I wrap myself around the trunk to keep steady and look out to the green fields in front of me. The long grass bends in waves with the breeze, flowing up and down the long hilltops. There isn't a cloud in sight, which means another beautiful day in Resembol. _Man, could this day get any better?_ I pick a ripe berry from my left and close my eyes, enjoying its sweet flavor and the feel of everything around me.

"Come on Al, we're almost home!" A voice drifts by with the wind. My eyes snap open quickly and I almost choke, realizing who it belongs to. My heart leaps as I scramble to lean out of the tree until the dirt road is in sight. _Could it really be?_ Sure enough, a moment later his blond hair came into view and the familiar sound of armor clanking fills the air.

"I wonder if Winry and Pinako are home today." Al says to his brother.

"They are, don't worry. Where else would they be?" Edward replies, resting his hands behind his head. "I hope they're cooking something good tonight!" Excitement fills me to the top and I lean even further out of the tree and wave a hand.

"Edward! Alphonse!" I call to them, flashing a grin. They both stop in their tracks to look up in my direction. A smile spreads across Edwards face, sending butterflies to my stomach.

"Hey Emily!" he yells, "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm picking berries for Winry's pie!"

Edward turns back to his brother. "You go on ahead, I'll wait for Emily."

"Ok. See you later, Emily!" Alphonse calls and clanks down the path and out of sight. Edward watches his brother go and then heads over towards me, standing right beneath the tree.

"You gonna come down?" he asks, peering upwards. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I don't know shrimp." I tease him. A scowl instantly crosses his face. "Will you drink your milk this time at dinner tonight?" Crossing his arms, he looks away from me and pouts.

"I'm not drinking anything that came out of a cow." he grumbles, "I hate milk." Laughing, I drop the basket down from the tree so that it lands right next to him, and begin to climb down. I'm careful on each branch, making sure a good grip so that I don't end up falling.

"You have to promise me!" I call and after a minute, he finally gives his answer.

"Ok. Fine, I promise." Once I think I'm close enough to the ground, I leap off the tree and land extremely hard on my feet. I end up falling to the ground, scraping my hands and knees on the rocky dirt.

"Hey, you ok?" He reaches down to give me a hand, which I gladly take.

"Yeah I'm fi-OW!" My right ankle gives out underneath, causing me to fall into Edward. He arms wrap around to steady me to keep from falling and I instantly blush. "I might have miscalculated the distance I jumped from the tree…" I tell him sheepishly and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Leave it to _you_ to hurt your ankle the day I visit." Edward picks up the basket and slings an arm around my waist so that most of my weight is on him. "Well, let's get you back to Pinako then." I put an arm around his shoulder and hobble slowly towards the house. We walk in almost silence, with the occasional him reminding me that I can lean on him as much as I need. Being this close to him is sending my heart on a rollercoaster, and my face feels like it's on fire. I try to distract myself by looking down at the ground in front of my feet. That's when I notice the tearing in his clothes and the parts missing from his automail leg. I take a quick glance at his metal arm only to find that it's being held together by pieces of tape and make-shift screws. My stomach drops and I look up to Edward's face. He has his gaze trained ahead of us in an intense stare, but I can tell he's tired by the dark circles. His eyes flicker to mine for a moment before speaking.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asks and I take a moment before answering.

"You've been fighting, haven't you?" Edward's eyes widen in surprise and stops walking. We've reached the front of the house now, all that's left is the stairs to climb. His eyes are as sad as mine, and I can see how completely exhausted he is from traveling. We stay in silence, just looking at each other. There's really no need for words at all. I understand everything.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL?!" Both of our heads snap up just in time to see the wrench leave Winry's hand. It nails Edward square in the face, knocking him backwards with me following suit. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLINATION!"

"Good to see you too, Winry." he grumbles, rubbing his forehead. Edward quickly helps me to my feet and looks back to Winry. "Can you get your grandmother? Emily hurt her leg picking berries for you."

"What?!" she shrieks and her eyes instantly fill with guilt.

"It's ok Winry!" I reassure her, "I just landed on it wrong, that's all."

After a wonderful dinner where Edward actually drank his milk, Pinako concludes that I only sprained my ankle, and that it should be fully healed within a few days. For now, she instructed me to stay off of it and rest. It's not so bad though, Edward has to help me whenever I want to sit someplace else and he really doesn't seem to mind at all.

"No fair Al! How come you always beat me?" Edward complains. I'm lounging outside on a deck chair, watching the two brothers spar, with Edward testing out his fixed automail. Somehow in the midst of his complaining, Edward manages to flip Alphonse on his back.

"Ha! I wi-" That is all he manages to say before his brother trips him with a leg, sending Edward tumbling down right next to him. Smiling lightly as they laugh at each other, my mind begins to drift towards the past, when we were all younger. I remember when they first started burying themselves in their Alchemy. Winry couldn't stand being around them when they would do research. She always claimed that it was "too boring". I on the other hand found it very fascinating, even though I never tried learning it. They never told me exactly what they were planning to do, but I sat with them all the time and helped in any way I could. Sighing, I rest my head on a hand. _Sometimes I wish I could go back in time._

"My pie is ready! Who wants some?" Winry bursts through the door, holding her freshly baked good. Edward's head perks up from the grass and he jumps to his feet.

"You know I want a piece!" He takes the steps two at a time and plants his butt in the chair next to me. Alphonse comes clanking behind him and Winry passes out plates with slices.

"I can't wait until I get to taste your pie, Winry." Alphonse says.

"Yeah Al! When I get your body back, we'll come straight here to eat." I laugh and take a bite of the pie, the juicy berries exploding in my mouth.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim, putting another piece on my fork. When I look over to Edward's plate, I see that he's already half done. "Ed, slow down. You're gonna choke."

"No way. This is too good." I roll my eyes, but keep eating.

"So Edward," Winry says in a soft voice. "You never told us when you're leaving." I've been dreading this subject all day long, but I guess it can't be avoided. Edward stops eating and puts down his fork.

"We were actually planning on leaving in the morning, tomorrow." My heart drops to my stomach at his words, and a sick, nauseating feeling washes over me. _That means he'll be back out there, fighting again…possible get killed._

"So soon?" I ask, keeping my voice as steady as possible. "Come on Ed, can't you stay a little longer? I never see you anymore." His golden eyes look sad and he sighs.

"I wish we could, but Colonel Mustang needs us back right away."

"Then let me come back with you guys!" I suggest.

"Not with _that_ ankle you can't." he chuckles.

"Aw come on Edward, I'm serious."

"And so am I. You can't come with."

"Brother," Alphonse butts into out argument. "Maybe we should let her. She's never been outside of Resembol. Her foot will heal in a few days and-"

"No!" Edward cuts him off harshly. "She can't come."

"Why not?" I press.

"Because I don't _want_ you to be with us!" he practically yells at me. His words cut through like a knife and I feel tears sting in my eyes. _So he doesn't want me around huh? I knew he could never like me._

"Fine," I get up and turn to Winry. "The pie was delicious. Goodnight everyone." Hobbling over to the door, I try my best to get inside without falling. Pinako decided that the best thing for me to do was to say over for the night, because I couldn't walk all the way home and I doubt Edward would want to help me at this moment. Once I get upstairs to the spare bedroom, I collapse onto the bed in tears. _I don't get it. He always is having Winry visit him…Why doesn't he want me to come with?_

x x x

When my eyes open next, it's still dark in the room and outside. I'd fallen asleep with fresh tears on my face, and my clothes from today still on. Siting up, I rub my face and groan. My nose is all stuffy and there's a pounding in my head that won't go away any time soon. I get up from the bed and limp out the door, heading towards the bathroom at the very end of the hallway. Every time my foot hits the floor, pain shoots up my leg, and I wince.

A soft whimpering drifts out of the room on my left, and I tip toe over to the entranceway, peeking inside to see Edward clutching the sheets on his bed tightly. I walk past the door and look around for Alphonse, but he's nowhere in sight. _Must be outside._ Turning my attention back to Edward, I see that he's still asleep on the bed. He lays on his back, face covered in a cold sweat, and his teeth clench together hard. His automail gleams in the moonlight and a blush creeps across my face as I notice his is only sleeping in his boxers. I take a seat next to him on the bed and pull my legs up so that I'm facing him. Another whimper escapes his lips and fresh tears begin to fall.

"Edward?" I whisper and touch his hand. "Edward it's ok."

"No." he mumbles, "No mom, don't leave us…"

"Oh Ed." I stroke his hair with my fingers. "You're just dreaming." His whole begins to shake violently, and he thrashes the sheets away that were getting tangled in his arms. A hand finds mine and he grasps it tightly and gasps for breath.

"Al…Alphonse." He chokes out. "No Alphonse! Come back!"

"Edward, he's ok. You're ok." I cradle his head in my arms and start to hum a lullaby his mother once taught me when we were little. "Everything will be ok." This seems to calm his down a little and his hand releases mine, leaving it cold and pounding from the lack of blood. Edward finally stops shaking and his face begins to relax as the nightmare passes. Once he's sleeping soundly again, I lean down and press my lips to his temple.

"Goodnight Edward." I whisper and smooth the hair on his pillow back. As careful as I can, I lift myself off the bed and head over to the door, taking one last look at his beautiful figure. "I love you."

x x x

I'm up at the crack of dawn and leave the house before anyone else is even close to waking. My foot feels much better than yesterday and I can actually walk on my own. Taking a slice of toast with me, and slowly make my way back to the tree down the road. I've decided that I don't want to see Edward and Alphonse when they leave today. _If they don't see me, then they can't say goodbye._

I arrive at my destination with the sun peeking just above the horizon, creating a magnificent orange glow to the sky. Planting my butt down in the dirt, I lean my back against the tree and munch on my toast, thinking of the past again. I'm probably sitting there for an hour before I hear my name being called by the person I'd rather not speak to. Just thinking of last night makes my ears burn with embarrassment. But sure enough, a minute later, he is standing over me, panting.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Emily." he tells me, breathless.

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't want to see you." I grumble.

"Why's that?" he asks and I stand up, getting ready to leave.

"I just don't want to say goodbye. That's all."

"That's why you're avoiding me?" Edward chuckles a bit. "Oh come on Emily. Don't be so dramatic. We'll be back soon. Don't worry!"

"Don't worry? Don't _worry_?! How can I _not_ worry when every time you come home, you have five new bruises and broken automail?!" I yell at him. He's about to talk when I hold up a hand to stop him. "And you never tell me what's going on which makes me think you really _are _going to be killed. You say you'll be back, but what happens when you end up dead on the street like Maes Hughes?" He's eye light up with pain and I instantly regret mentioning the man.

"I-I'm sorry Emily." he replies quietly, "I never realized…"

"It would just be nice Ed, if I could trust the words you're telling me. I need you to promise me somehow…that you'll come back home alive." In a moment, his hands are on my shoulders and a pair of soft lips crash into mine. This surprises me as he kisses me gently for a moment and I stiffen up from the sudden act. My heart is beating a mile a minute and I'm about to kiss back when he pulls away. I just stare at him with wide eyes, still in slight shock. My face begins to heat up as a million questions swim through my head, but before I can open my mouth, he speaks.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." he says with relief in his voice and his arms drop from my shoulders. "Emily, I've been in love with you since the moment we met."

"Edward I-" I begin to say.

"No don't talk." he cuts me off. "I don't want to know yet. I'll come back for you." Edward turns his back on me and begins to walk away towards the dirt road. His brother comes into view and he runs to catch up with him.

"Wait!"

"This is my promise Emily!" Edward calls, "I promise I'll come back to hear your answer!"

"Bye Edward." I say with a grin playing across my lips. He turns around and gives me one of his great smiles that only I get to see.

"See you later Emily!"


End file.
